Babies, smoking and snoring
by Voldemort's fluffy unicorn
Summary: Rose is pregnant. But how will she break the news to Scorpius?
1. Chapter 1

Rose arose to hear Scorpius snoring quietly. She lay back down. She could distantly hear a bird chirping, but was then drowned out by Scorpius' snoring. She didn't care though. Anyone outside would just have to look inside and see them looking at each other to know they were in love. Rose loved the way he makes her feel special. She loved the way he knew how to cheer her up. She just loved him. Except his smoking God! She just couldn't stand it. She couldn't go near him now while he was smoking. She was pregnant. She only found out the other day. She was over the moon, of course, but was afraid of how Scorpius would take the news. They had never talked about children. She had talked with Lily and she said that if Rose wanted the baby, to have it and not to listen to Scorpius. But Rose knew he would love this baby if she loved it. All she had to do was decide when and how to tell him...

A/N: Greetings fellow earthlings! This is my first fanfic. It's gonna be a multi-chapter...me thinks! (tough work for a newbie...i know!) But anyway...enough blabbering! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

He yawned. Time to move, Rose thought. She quietly got out of bed and put on her dressing gown over her pyjamas . She went downstairs and stated to make breakfast. As the sausages were sizzling, she wondered how Scorpius would talk the news. Next thing she knew, someone had wrapped their arms around her and started kissing her neck. "Morning." He said. "Morning." Rose replied as she turned to put her arms around his neck. Then she remembered something. "THE SAUSAGES!" She quickly turned around but she was too late. "Dammit." She exclaimed. She threw the already charred sausages into the bin and threw more into the sizzling pan. "Smells...good..." said Scorpius amused. "Ha ha. It's your fault they burned." Rose replied sarcastically. "what do you want to do today?" asked Scorpius. "I think I might go shopping... but i need to talk to you first." "What about?" Scorpius asked. "Us. Well...me..kind of...um...I'm sort of..." What?" "I'm pregnant!" Scorpius was speechless. "Scorp? Talk to me Scorp." He got up and walked around the table to Rose. Rose quickly moved the knives, forks and plates to the other side of the table. He put his arms around Rose's waist and spun her around. "I take it you're happy?" asked Rose sarcastically. "Of course!" Scorpius replied happily. "Thank God! Now I really need to get dressed to go shopping. Ok?" "Fine." That went down well, thought Rose. Now, time to go shopping.

A/N Hello! I know this is short but I'm trying my very best! The next chapter will skip a few months into Rose's pregnancy. Links to Rose and Scorpius' pyjamas are on my profile. A review might be nice...!


	3. Chapter 3: 4 months pregnant

Rose P.O.V 4 months later.

I got dressed and put on my comfy shoes. I said bye to Scorpius and headed out the door. I got in the car and drove to the mall where I was meeting my mother, Lily and Victoire. I parked the car. It was a Mercedes AMG. Lovely to drive. I locked it and headed into the mall. I went straight into the café where I was meeting the girls. Victoire was the first to speak. "Well? Did you tell him?" she asked. "Calm now, Victoire. Let her breathe," Lily exclaimed. "Yes, I told him." I replied to Victoire's question. "And...did he leave you?" "No! He didn't. I knew he wasn't. You were the one making me feel so pessimistic!" I sometimes thought Victoire was a slag. She always wore way too much make-up. She wore horribly revealing clothes sometimes. "Rose? Rose dear, are you alright?" my darling mother asked. "I feel dizzy. Perhaps I should sit down." I poured myself a glass of water and sipped it. She was telling the truth. She felt quite warm and faint. Not at all like her. "I just want a nice day out with no arguing. Ok Victoire?" my mother asked. "Fine, Hermione." Victoire agreed annoyed that she didn't get her way. I sometimes wonder what Teddy sees in her... "Well, I thought you would like to go shopping for baby things." Lily said. "Of course, but give me a moment before I move." I replied. "Of course." She said. Although I couldn't wait to go shopping, I felt annoyed at Victoire for putting a damper on the day. Why does she always ruin things? I know she is older than me, so doesn't that mean she should have more responsibility? "I'm ready." I said as I rose from my seat. "Well, I'm not." Replied Victoire. "Well then, don't let us rush you." I told her as myself, my mother and Lily left the café. "Ok! Let's focus on shopping okay? I already have enough on my mind." I said to them. The agreed with me and we went into the first baby shop we spotted. "Oh! Look at the dress! Isn't it lovely?" Lily squealed. And it was. It was a navy blue and polka dotted. There was a gorgeous ruffle skirt and lace at the end of the sleeves. It was beautiful. "Oh! It's beautiful!" My mom exclaimed. "I think I'll get it." I said. We left the shop, with the dress in a bag. We went into another shop which had cots and prams. I picked out a white cot which also came with a wardrobe and chest of drawers. I picked out a three wheeled pram because it looked really cool. We were getting them delivered to the house because they were too heavy to carry. I also got lovely bed clothes. They were pink with flowers and I got wallpaper with butterflies from Laura Ashley. I couldn't wait for Scorp to put them up. We said goodbye and I went home. I parked the car in our drive-way and brought the bags inside. "Is that you Rose?" Scorp asked. I took a deep breath and answered "Yeah, it's me." "Did you have a nice time?" "Yeah, it was a nice day out. But I feel like never going out again." "Yes, you said that now, but next week when Lily calls you, you'll be flying out that door again." He joked. "Hush you! Now, if you're not busy, you can start putting the wallpaper up in the nursery. "Urgh, do I have to?" He said. "Yes, now shoo!" I said and pushed him up the stairs carrying the bags of wallpaper and glue.

A/N: It's long! I admit it's not that long but it's long for me! Erm...just to clear up, Rose is having a girl. Review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to make something clear: This is all human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose and Scorpius. Or any of Harry Potter come to think of it...

Chapter 4 _6 months later_

Ugh. I hate being pregnant. I throw everything up. I can't keep any food down.

Scorp isn't helping. He's making all of my favourite food and I can't eat anything!

He even started giving out to me because I'm not eating anything! I just want to leave sometimes.

This baby is really putting a strain on our relationship. I'm worried about the baby, while he is fretting about me. I really can't stand him now. I just need some free time. I'm not feeling well at all. To be honest...I feel a bit dizzy...

Scorpius P.O.V

I heard a bang upstairs. "Rose? Rose, are you alright?" I called up. No answer. "Rose?" I shouted as I ran upstairs. I walked into our bedroom. She was sprawled across the floor. I quickly grabbed my mobile and rang for an ambulance. They would be here in 5 minutes. I lifted her up on the bed. Oh God. Why didn't I take better care of her? And the baby. I was terrible not thinking of the baby. I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs. Thank God it was the paramedics. "She's upstairs." They ran up and I followed them. They carried her down and put her in the ambulance . "Are you coming?" One of them asked. "Yes." I jumped in and sat beside Rose. This was going to be a long day.

Rose P.O.V

_It's so dark. Too dark. Where's Scorpius? I looked down and I had a flat stomach. I saw Scorpius walking towards me with a little girl skipping beside him. They were so pale. It was almost like they weren't real. "I know what you're thinking Rose. But you are the one who isn't real. Not us." "Daddy's right Mommy. You are not real... not real... not real..._

I woke up with my heart pounding. I wasn't at home though. I was in a...hospital! That's where I am. But why? "Oh Rose! Thank God you are okay! You fainted. But you and the baby are okay."Scorpius almost shouted. "Shh, Scorp I've got a headache. Oh, I had the most horrible dream. You..." I was cut off by a doctor coming in. "Hello Rose, I'm Doctor Forde." She checked all the machines that I was hooked onto. "Well, everything seems to be in order with you and the baby! You're free to go home!" Yippee. I'm jumping for joy! (sarcasm intended). I looked at Scorpius and he was looking at me. The Doctor then gave me something to try and help me keep food down. Let's hope this stuff works...

A/N: I'm starting to get writer's block :( . Anyway! Review as always!


	5. Authors Note

A/N: I'm going back to school on Monday so I should have a new chapter up on...Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry for the delay! : -)


End file.
